Kemuru
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Antes de partir de Arabasta va a tener un encuentro bastante particular y que deberá resolver con mucho cuidado.


**Kemuru**

Sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse pues conocía bastante bien a su otouto, además sus nakama le habían parecido muy fuertes y decididos. Daba igual que se fueran a enfrentar a un shichibukai o a los siete, había visto la determinación en sus miradas y sabía que lograrían su propósito. Derrotar a Crocodile y detener esa absurda revolución.

Cuando le cruzó por la mente la palabra revolución no pudo evitar pensar en ese hombre que el Destino le había colocado como otousan, pero que para él simplemente era un desconocido que mejor haría en no cruzarse en su camino sino quería acabar bastante peor de lo que había terminado Crocodile.

El shichibukai le trajo de regreso al presente y a su actual, y forzada por sus propias acciones, situación. No es que fuera un verdadero problema pero si que creaba cierta tensa situación dado el clima actual en Arabasta.

No necesitaba echar un vistazo a su alrededor para saber que las reacciones de todos aquellos marines era la misma que la que veía en los que tenía delante de él. Asustados, tanto por su propia persona como por a quien representaba.

Edgard 'Shirogine' Newgate.

Por supuesto siempre tenía que haber alguien quien no temblase ante su presencia y a lo que representaba. Hace unos días había sido Smoker. Hoy, en cambio, era…

-¡Taisa Hina!-. Esa voz si portaba miedo a pesar de lograr hablar.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

Por supuesto sabían que cualquier acción contra su persona era lo mismo que atacar a su senchou, y eso era algo que la Marine no se atrevería a hacer pues significaría la guerra contra uno de los Yonkou. Contra Edgard 'Shirohige' Newgate.

Y, a pesar de ello, podía ver la determinación de iniciar un combate en los ojos de aquella onna. Ciertamente parecía que en su paso por Arabasta se había tenido que encontrar con los dos oficiales más rebeldes de la Marine. No pensaban en las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos. Simplemente veían a un kaizoku y lo pretendían capturar.

_Algo admirable, al fin y al cabo, puesto que se tratan de marines_.

-¡No podemos enfrentarnos a Portgas D. Ace!

La mirada que le lanzó Hina contrastaba claramente con la sonrisa de Ace, lo cual irritaba aún más a la teichou.

-¡¡Silencio!! Tu absurda palabrería está empezando a irritar a Hina-. Ace no podía evitar sentirse interesado por la particular manera de hablar que tenía Hina.-No importa quien sea o que puesto ocupe, sigue siendo un kaizoku y nosotros somos marines. Hina no permitirá que escape.

-Es curioso que hables exactamente como Smoker pero supongo que así lo hacen los verdaderos marines-. Sus palabras una clara burla a todos los presentes que pretendían rehuír el combate.

Por un impulso surgido a causa de aquellas palabras uno de los marines le atacó, por la espalda, clavándole la espada hasta que le atravesó el cuerpo saliéndole por su pecho. Todos observaban asombrados como la sonrisa en el rostro de Ace nunca le abandonaba.

-¿Sabes? Está muy mal eso de atacar por la espalda de la gente-. Le habló con total calma Ace al marine que aún tenía agarrada la espada.-Deberías aprender un poco de cómo hay que comportarse en un combate.

De improviso la parte de la espada que se encontraba en el interior del cuerpo de Ace empezó a recalentarse en dirección a la empuñadura haciendo que el marine soltase la espada dando un alarido. Agarrándose la mano empezó a soplarle como si le estuviera ardiendo, y por el olor a carne quemada seguramente ese era el caso, y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó al agua.

-Bueno, como te había dicho antes, no quiero pelear con nadie. Simplemente quería un poco de información antes de continuar mi viaje-. A los marines les costaba el escuchar sus palabras con la visión de aquella espada surgiéndole del pecho.-Pues como ya tengo la información, así que ahora pretendía partir sin armar ningún tipo de jaleo o revuelta. Pensé que tras todo lo sucedido en este país tendríais la misma opinión.

-Hina nunca pensará igual que un maldito kaizoku-. La dureza de su voz le resultaba refrescante a Ace.

-No estés tan seguro de eso-, dijo Ace encogiéndose de hombros.- en este mundo pueden ocurrir cosas mucho más extrañas. Aunque tal vez podrías decirme si has oído algo sobre un kaizoku llamado Marshall D. Teach, también conocido como 'Kurohige'.

-¿Teach?-. Justamente la misma reacción que recibía cuando decía el nombre de Kurohige. Por lo tanto la respuesta estaba clara.-Hina no ha escuchado nada sobre un kaizoku llamado Marshall D. Teach, o 'Kurohige'-. Pero, por supuesto, la curiosidad siempre anidaba cerca.- ¿Por qué le buscas, Portgas?

-Cometió el peor crimen posible y, a diferencia de vuestra justicia, en la nuestra su pena será ejecutada sin intermediarios o inútiles recursos para conmutarla.

Eso pareció ser el detonante para que otro de aquellos marines decidiera que Hina tenía razón. No podían permitir que ningún kaizoku se pusiera a pasear delante de sus narices sin que ellos hicieran nada al respecto.

-¿No quieres luchar?-. Le preguntó el marine a Ace pero no le dejó responder.-Pues es una suerte para ti ya que no lo tendrás que hacer-. Ace miraba curioso a ese marine que tenía un aspecto de lo más particular cuando este sacó un chakra pero, en vez de apuntarle para atacarle, lo sujetó con un hilo balanceándolo de un lado a otro.

-Vaya, no me digas que será una lucha con espectáculo. Debo decir que con ustedes uno no se aburre.

Ace miraba curioso al anillo metálico mientras Hina no parecía muy feliz por el giro de acontecimientos. Era como si todo lo que hicieran solamente fuera para ridiculizar más a la Marine en vez de honrarla.

-Ahora mira atentamente para este aro. Después de decir: "One, Two, Jango", caerás dormido.

_¿Hablará en serio?_

-¿Estás listo?-. Le preguntó Jango.

Ace agarró la empuñadura de la espada que tenía clavada y la sacó limpiamente sin que le dejase ni una minúscula marca en su cuerpo.

-Listo-. Le anunció Ace todo seguro de si mismo.

El aro metálico oscilaba a ambos lados en un silencioso movimiento.

-ONE… TWO…-, Ace levantó la espada interponiendo la hoja ante sus ojos.- **¡¡JANGO!!**

Al instante tanto Jango como todos los marines que se encontraban delante de Ace cayeron al suelo dormidos. De los treinta marines solamente permanecían en pie Hina y cinco más a espaldas de Ace.

-Bueno, ¿ahora ya me puedo marchar en paz, taisa Hina?-. Le preguntó Ace sonriéndole amablemente. Por supuesto que esto no les gustó nada a los restantes marines que lo vieron como una clara falta de respeto hacia su teichou.

-¡¡Maldito kaizoku!!

El grito precedió al ataque conjunto de los cinco marines que, cuando llegaron a la distancia de ataque lanzaron sus espadas contra Ace, a pesar de que ya deberían saber que resultaban inútiles contra Portgas. Los filos cortaron fácilmente el cuerpo de Ace pero sin hacerle ningún daño cuando una patada circular por parte del kaizoku, seguida de un puñetazo para golpear a los dos primeros que la patada no había llegado a conectar, que dejó a los cinco totalmente fuera de sentido cuando Ace recuperó la verticalidad.

-Y ahora, ¿ya puedo irme?

Hina apretó las manos poniendo totalmente en tensión sus puños haciendo crujir los guantes. Su mirada no dejaba ningún lugar a dudas de sus intenciones. Ace se habría sorprendido se no hubiera sido de esta manera.

-Si, Hina te dirá a dónde vas a ir, kaizoku-. Con gran rapidez corrió hacia Ace que la esperaba tranquilamente.- ¡¡De cabeza a Impel Down!!

Por lo visto Hina parecía atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con patadas, mayoritariamente, y también con los brazos. Claro que resultaba curioso que en vez de querer golpearle un buen puñetazo intentase que el golpe fuera dado por todo su brazo, lo que realmente hacía disminuir la fuerza del impacto. Eso solamente quería decir que había algo más en estos ataques.

Tras dedicarse a esquivar simplemente todos los golpes de Hina decidió que ya estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo aquí, por lo que sería mejor dejarle claro que no iba a poder detenerle. Así que le dejó que le detuviera.

La última patada de Hina le acertó de lleno en el cuerpo de Ace y, de manera sorprendente, se lo atravesó dejando a su paso una especie de grillete negro que le aprisionó ambos brazos contra su cuerpo.

-Se acabó-. Hina le lanzó una mirada triunfante de su acción pero solamente volvió a encontrarse con la misma sonrisa maliciosamente segura de Ace.-Hina te ha derrotado Portgas D. Ace.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que es hora para que me marche.

Antes de que Hina pudiera decir algo vio como el cuerpo de Ace prendía en llamas y atravesó sin ninguna dificultad su cepo negro. La 'Jaula Negra' había sido derrotada sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Has estado jugando con Hina-. Para Ace ella parecía más molesta por eso que por el hecho innegable de que se fuera a escapar irremediablemente. Curioso.-Hina está enfadada.

Ace levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oi, vamos. No te pongas así-. En ningún momento había perdido esa sonrisa en su rostro.-Sabes que a pesar de todas tus palabras no ibas a poder derrotarme así que no te pongas mala por ello.

Hina veía como Ace se cubrió ligeramente el rostro con su sombrero mientras estaba pensando en algo. Cuando su rostro regresó a la luz aquella sonrisa continuaba en el mismo lugar.

-Sabes que no me puedes detener y yo, la verdad, lamentaría el tener que lastimar a tan buena contrincante así que pensé que lo mejor sería hacer como si no estuviera aquí y que tú no me hubieras visto.

La frente de Hina se arrugó ligeramente ante la sospecha de lo que veía venir por parte de Ace. Un trato con un kaizoku era inadmisible.

-Tranquila que no pienso hacer ningún trato contigo simplemente que realices una acción muy lentamente.

Estaba claro por el rostro de Hina de que no había comprendido lo que Ace le estaba queriendo decir.

-No te aclaras y a Hina eso no le gusta nada.

Ace se había acercado justo fuera del alcance del brazo de Hina pero para demostrar su punto dio un par de pasos adelante. No tenía ninguna razón para estar a la defensiva si sabía que Hina no le podía hacer nada.

-Simplemente que parpadees muy, pero que muy despacio-. Ace le guiñó un ojo.-No te digo que cierres los ojos y mires a otro lado para que pueda escapar, sino que parpadees lo más lento posible.

Era la cosa más absurda que Hina había escuchado y por supuesto que no iba a hacerle caso. Era de la Marine y no pensaba tratar con un kaizoku de ninguna manera. Pero también estaba el problema de que su misión consistía en capturar la banda de los Mugiwara, y sabía que cualquier intento por capturar a un miembro de la tripulación de 'Shirogine' podía llegar a sentar mal para los altos mandos.

_Un kaizoku es un kaizoku… ¡¡Malditos sean ellos y su equilibrio mundial!!_

No le había dicho que sí, ni que no; pero la respuesta estuvo totalmente clara cuando los párpados de Hina se fueron cerrando de la manera más lenta que Ace jamás hubiera visto nunca. Por un momento, cuando tenía los ojos entornados de cierta manera, le había dado un aire de lo más kannouteki.

Finalmente los ojos de Hina se habían cerrado por completo. Era el momento para que Ace pudiera desaparecer y continuar su misión de encontrar y capturar, o eliminar si llegara el caso, a Marshall D. Teach, 'Kurohige'. Pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar pararse a observar con más detenimiento a Hina.

_Mírala que kawaii y confiada…_

Hina no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que durar su lento parpadeo pero no tenía ninguna duda de que si el caso, de una manera totalmente absurda e irreal, fuera el inverso, el tiempo que ella hubiera necesitado para desaparecer ya lo habría tenido durante estos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en abrir los ojos sintió el contacto de unos labios contra los suyos y tanto por la delicada acción como por la dulce sensación que le proporcionó aquel inesperado seppun, su reacción fue mucho más lenta de lo habitual, seguramente porque no era muy cotidiano el que la cogiesen con la guardia baja. Y menos cuando fue ella misma quien bajó la guardia apropósito.

No fue el contacto de sus lenguas, que habían sido capaces de superar las defensas de sus bocas, ni la calidez que sentía por su cuerpo lo que finalmente le devolvió de vuelta a la realidad, sino que fue el hecho de que fuera ella quien había profundizado el seppun.

Al instante de darse cuenta de ello se separó abriendo los ojos e intentando atrapar de nuevo a Ace. Agachándose con gran rapidez esquivó la patada de Hina y luego de un salto llegó al borde del puerto.

-¡¡Maldito kaizoku!!-. Casi podía notarse el gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer Hina para parecer realmente dolida por la acción de Ace.-No sé cómo Hina pudo caer en un truco tan sucio e infantil como ese.

El rostro de Ace semejaba al de un niño que había sido cogido realizando una simple travesura. Pero la sonrisa indicaba que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-Gomen, Hina-. Se disculpó sin perder la sonrisa.-Pero es que te veías tan kawaii que…-, Ace se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a su acción.-… no me pude contener. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

Y con un guiño saltó al mar.

-Gomen pero me gusta viajar solo-. Le dijo Ace al marine que se había lanzado al agua para refrescar su mano y que estaba sujeto a la embarcación del kaizoku.-Será mejor que te sueltes sino quieres volver a salir escaldado de esto.

En el momento en que el marine se soltó, Ace puso en marcha su bote movido por el poder de su Mera Mera no Mi. Antes de alejarse demasiado se despide de Hina con un saludo militar sabiendo que ello la pondría no de un buen humor pero que era algo que no pudo evitar hacer. Era divertido.

-Portgas D. Ace… no te creas que Hina olvidará esta afrenta-. Le aseguró sin perderle de vista mientras se alejaba.

Hina se colocó un cigarrillo para intentar calmarse por culpa de lo sucedido. Y jamás lo admitiría que se trataba más por el seppun que por haber sido engañada. Antes de que pudiera coger el mechero su cigarrillo prendió casi por la necesidad de Hina para fumárselo.

Por supuesto que la respuesta se estaba alejando mar adentro.

-¡Maldito kaizoku!-. Pero esta vez su voz no iba cargada de malicia ni veneno. Sonaba resignada por algo… ¿o sería por alguien?

_…_

Ace se alejaba mientras apagó de un soplido su índice derecho que estaba en llamas. Su mirada de soslayo hacia el puerto mientras su sonrisa abarcaba su rostro.

-Un placer.

_________

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________

Pequeña historia acerca de un desconocido suceso ocurrido en Arabasta, tras la caída de Crocodile y antes del intento de huída por parte de los Mugiwara, que unió los destinos de Portgas D. Ace y Hina 'La Jaula Negra'.

Me encantan este tipo de historias. Espero que a algunos de vosotros también. Al ser one-shot las reviews serán tan bienvenidas como se fuera un fic multi-chapter. ;DD

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kemuru**: Dar fuego.

**Otouto**: Hermano menor.

**Otousan**: Padre.

**Shirogine**: Barbablanca.

**Taisa**: Capitán. (Marina)

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Teichou**: Capitán.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Kurohige**: Barbanegra.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Mera**: Algo ardiendo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña lectura. Desde aquí me despido hasta la siguiente historia que logre pasar de mi cabeza hasta mis dedos para lograr ser transcrita. ;P

Arigatou y Nos leemos.^^


End file.
